


Ghosts of all things

by WestBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other, locker room bulletin board, locker room bulletin board 10.12.2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestBlue/pseuds/WestBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise invites Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine to the haunted house he's been working at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of all things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pairing/group of your choice decides to go to a haunted house.

Aomine laid his head on Kagami's lap yawning loudly as they both watched Kuroko run around picking up the stray basketballs from their morning shooting practice. He had been trying to teach Kuroko how to shoot better when Aomine decided to crash their one-on-one.

"Ya know we were supposed to get you at your place since you live closer?" Kagami mumbled down at the head in his lap.  
"I know, I know. Both you and Tetsu texted me reminding me." He paused and under his breath mumbled, "Nagging wives."

"What was that, Aomine-kun?" Asked Kuroko appearing suddenly in front of the duo once he was done cleaning. Kagami smirked down at Aomine, pushing his head off of his lap so they could both stand up. Aomie decided it was best if he didn't respond and save himself the possible annoying argument they'd have about being called a wife.

"Anyway..." He drawled out stretching lazily as they walked out of the gym. "You know where this haunted house thing Kise invited us to is right?" He sent a sly glance in Kagami's direction, "We don't need to get lost like the last time we relied on Bakagami's phone."

"Fuck you, like you helped at all!" Kagami said in response, earning both him and Aomine a sharp stab in the side from Kuroko.

"Kise-kun invited us to the haunted house he's been working at and I was hoping all of us could go as a date. Without fighting." He sternly added the last sentence, staring up at Kagami and Aomine as they walked to where Kise had told them to meet him. Tetsuya's hands moving to brush against the other's until they held his hand.

 

"Kagamicchi! Aominicchi! Kurokicchi! You actually came!" Kise called out towards the trio, waving from in front of the ticket booth.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Aomine asked blinking at his outfit.

"I'm a pumpkin, it's cute right?" Kise's smile widened as he gestured to his outfit. It was large baggy sweater with a grin in the center with matching orange puffy shorts. His legs had orange and green striped thigh highs and perched a top of his blond hair was a green hat that looked like a pumpkin stem and leaves.

"Right?" He smiled waiting for an answer. He looked first at Kuroko who looked away without a word, then Aomine who shrugged with his usual uninterested expression, and then finally his pleading eyes landed on Kagami. "It looks halloweeny, right Kagamicchi?"

"Yeah you look.. alright." He coughed, he just couldn't tease the blond like the rest of the Miracles could.

"Thanks, I got this outfit from the Halloween shoot I did." Kise smiled, he was happy about the compliment, before moving back behind the booth. "I'm glad you came though, these guys worked hard on getting this house extra scary, so I hope you enjoy. I know Kurokicchi loves Halloween." His smile towards Aomine sent shivers down his back, he fucking knew that Aomine hated this kind of crap, but would go along with it for his boyfriends.

"I'll pay since I invited you both." Tetsu looked towards them upon hearing them complain before shushing them with, "You can pay me back next date." With a soft smile that had Kagami grinning and Aomine rubbing the back of his neck.  
“That will be five dollars for a student.” Kise said as Tetsu reached into his pocket for his wallet. As he paid, Kagami looked up towards the house feeling his apprehension as the windows flashed and an echoing scream could be heard.

“You could probably make a break for if you're too afraid, Dai-chan.” Kagami teased drawing out the nickname as he turned to him trying to shake the feeling off by messing with Aomine.  
“You'll be the one holding my hand by the end of the day!” Aomine frowned back, nudging Kagami in his side in retaliation. Could these boys not argue for a single day? “Come on, Let's just get going.” He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door to the haunted house once he saw Kuroko had finished buying their passes.   
“The only one who can scare me is me.” Kagami mocked, lowering his voice and grinning as Kuroko covered his mouth to hide his own smile.   
“What is it ‘make fun of Daiki' day?” Aomine growled, “I came here to go out with my boyfriends out of the kindness of my heart, see what I deal with?” He shot a look to Kise, who put his hands up defensively in a ‘don't bring me into this' way.   
Kagami sighed at his attitude, leaning over to kiss him lightly. “I promise not to tease ya again today, how's that?” He left out comments like Ahomine, big baby, or him being an overgrown child. Kuroko smiled at the kiss and held Aomine's and Kagami's hand, opening the door in front of them into the haunted house that awaited them.   
  
“I can't see a thing!” Kagami looked around, squinting to try to see in the dark hallway.   
“Of course not, Kagami-kun.” Came the matter-of-fact response from his right. He could just make out the light blue hair and the tone told him it was Tetsuya.   
“Hey! This isn't a place to get lost. Tetsu, stay close, it's hard enough to find ya with the lights on.” Complained a loud voice further right from him.   
At least now, Kagami knew where all three of them were position wise.   
“Do.. you hear that?” Aomine whispered, causing him to pause his steps to listen in for what he was hearing.   
“I don't hear-”   
“Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, it's nothing. Not an evil spirit coming fucking murder me for the terrible thing I've done for in my past.” The voice quickly speaking seemed to getting further and further away until Kagami couldn't hear it anymore.   
“Aomine? Kuroko?” They didn't leave him alone, did they? What assholes.   
  
“Aomine-kun! Let go of my arm.” Kuroko shook his arm out of the grip dragging him. “Kagami-kun are you okay?” He paused for an answer, “Kagami-kun?”

“He was sacrificed to the evil spirits for my sins, I didn't want it to come to that, but if it must..”

“Aomine-kun, this is your fault then. Take responsibility.” He punched his arm at the stupid comment.

“I was just joking, c'mon like I'd let him get taken away from us.” Aomine rolled his eyes, reaching over to feel for Kuroko's hand. He didn't want to admit that maybe he was a little on edge about this whole event and maybe he was a little worried about Kagami. “Let's just try to find him.”

 

They walked on, squinting at everyone mysterious shadow in the distance hoping that red hair would be easy to spot in this lighting. Neither of them called out for him, trying not to let any unwanted guests notice their presence.

“What was that?” Kuroko whispered, stopping suddenly making Aomine stop as his hand was tugged back. Kuroko was vaguely visible in the dim light from one of the doorways.

“You better not be dicking with me, Tetsu.” His hand tightened its grasp as Kuroko peered into the doorway.

“Listen.” He heard a whisper causing a shiver to run down Aomine's spine and the curtain behind him rustled.

“Let's go.” Aomine didn't want to admit that maybe his voice wasn't as careless as it usually sounded, he tugged him down the dark hallways and far away from whatever Tetsu heard.

‘He's adorable when he's scared, I wish Kagami-kun could see this.' Kuroko smiled looking up at his face trying to memorize the expression. Maybe it wasn't that nice of him to scare Aomine like that, but he never promised to be nice.  
  
“Kuroko! Aomine! Seriously, where are you guys!” Kagami called out, a hand cupped around his mouth to make his voice louder as he looked for them.   
“Kuroko!” He quickened his pace a little past a staircase that gave him bad vibes. “Aomine!” Why did that idiot have to be afraid of ghosts, of all things. Not like they were real like Jason or Frankenstein.

“Is that you?” He asked turning around. Happiness warmed his voice as he heard footsteps behind him, hoping it was Aomine and Kuroko.

“This'll be fun.” Came an oddly familiar voice, as his eyes adjusted to the light to see not two familiar faces, but a mask covered person in bloody white clothes and holding an equally bloody baseball bat with nails sticking out of it menacingly.

“Fuck no!” Kagami yelled, grabbing the hand holding the baseball bat and twisting it until the weapon fell to the floor.

“Woah-” The muffled voice exclaimed his arms held up in submission.

“Take this, Jackass!” He kicked the other man in the groin and ran past him, adrenaline pumping through his veins along with fear. “Aomine! Kuroko!” He yelled in increasing urgency as he ran down the hallways. They really needed to get out of here.  
  
Kuroko sighed as he walked, the duo had heard some horrific sounds and seen mildly terrifying decorations and effects, but had not seen any of the haunted house's workers. The only truly interesting part of the haunted house so far, was watching Aomine's facial expressions.

“What have you got to live for?” A voice whispered behind them and a hand was lightly placed on their shoulders, a cold air blowing around them setting goosebumps up their arms.

“Not fucking you, that's for sure!” Aomine growled, reaching around and punching the guy in the face before re-grabbing Kuroko's hand and turning a corner at full speed.

“A-Aomine-kun.” He panted running out of breath quickly, “You really shouldn't have punched him.” He huffed trying to get him to slow down.

“He could have been the spirit that took Kagami.” Aomine pointed out when they stopped running. Kuroko's laughter made him turn, confused on why he'd laugh in this situation.

“I-It's just that.. This is all fake.” Kuroko said, once his laughter had stopped.

“You're really an idiot.” He smiled softly towards Aomine.

“You're right.” Came a laughing voice as a strong hand settled down on his shoulder. Kuroko screamed and jumped forward away from the hand.

“Did I scare you, Kuroko? That's a first!” Said the voice as they saw who it was.

“Who ya callin' an idiot, Bakagami. You're the one that got lost.”

“Let's get going, idiots.” Kuroko smiled and reached for their hands.  
  
  
Haizaki and Hanamiya sat on the steps outside the haunted house, Haizaki holding a tissue to his steadily bleeding nose and Hanamiya curled up pressing an ice pack to his groin. “I am never celebrating Halloween again.” They both grumbled.


End file.
